


If You Give a Man a Video

by Sidekick_Theory



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Leo's Photoshoot, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Theory/pseuds/Sidekick_Theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's article with Sports Illustrated comes out, and no one is safe, including Neymar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give a Man a Video

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the link to the video they talk about:   
> http://www.si.com/planet-futbol/video/2016/05/24/planet-futbol-the-world-of-messi-si-films   
> When I saw the video and the photos, I just knew I had to write about it, so what better way than to have Neymar be so amazed by them, too. Hope you like it!

He didn’t expected it to happen, but then again he didn’t expect that video to be released. 

He sees it when he gets home from some promotional work. After throwing his stuff on the floor and taking off his shoes, he opens his phone up to Twitter. He scowls aimlessly through the many tweets on his feed until one post catches his eye.

‘Messi is daddy AF’

Below the heart eye emoji at the end, there is a link to a Sports Illustrated page, which he clicks on. Immediately, Neymar is bombarded with an image of Leo in a suit, looking as sinful as Neymar feels looking at it. He clicks on the video that follows with great anticipation. Amongst Leo’s hackneyed story of his soccer career, Neymar catches glimpses of the Argentinian beauty prancing around in that suit. He looks handsome in that awkward way only he can pull off. His untied tie suggests a careless sexiness, and his hair, finally styled appropriately, makes him look younger in a refined way.

The sight of the first picture makes Neymar hard, but the video leaves him aching. He pushes the heel of his hand down against his erection and wills away his moans. Then, he hears it.

Silence.

It’s then that he remembers that for once he has the whole house to himself. After celebrating the double with his family and friends, they all left to give him some time to rest. It’s ironic that he still had to work on his first day off, but he isn’t complaining. Especially now since he was blessed with pictures of his boyfriend in a suit. 

Leo, of course, is already preparing to travel to Argentina to meet his team, so Neymar doesn’t even stop to think about calling Leo. Instead, he does the next best thing. After grabbing his iPad off the table, Neymar runs upstairs and falls back on his bed. He situates himself against the pillows and pushes the sheets to the bottom. His clothes soon follow. 

Picking his iPad up again, Neymar searches up Leo’s article. He whines at the sight of that first photo and immediately reaches down to grasp his cock in his hand. He blows the photo of Leo up as much as he can, and he begins to imagine Leo doing this job for him while wearing that suit. He props his iPad up on his bent leg in favor of rubbing his hand up and down his body, envisioning Leo doing the same. He toys with his nipples briefly like he knows Leo likes to do to push him a little farther along. 

The hand on his cock works quicker now. He rubs up and down using only his fingers and runs his thumb across the tip, collecting precome. He grasps his length tighter and uses the precome to work faster. He moans loudly without shame as he clicks the video. He starts gasping out Leo’s name as he watches him juggle a ball on screen. 

“Mmm, Leo.”

“Ney?”

Neymar starts at the voice, whining involuntarily as he lets go of his cock and grabs the sheet at the end of the bed. He quickly covers himself and looks up with wide eyes at Leo, who stands now just near the door. With quick thinking, he turns over his iPad before Leo can see.

“Leo? What are you doing here?” Neymar asks breathlessly in embarrassment. 

“I was stopping over to say goodbye before I left for Argentina, but as I can see I wasn’t expected. I thought that I texted you I was coming,” Leo says innocently.

Neymar chances a glance at his phone, and sure enough there’s a text from Leo saying he’s coming over. Neymar curses himself for leaving his phone on silent and turns back to Leo to face his shame. “I’m sorry, I, uh, didn’t get the message.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Leo says, smiling. Neymar watches as Leo walks over to the side of the bed and sits down. He does nothing to stop Leo from pulling the sheet away from his lap. He stares intensely at Leo as the latter trails his other hand down his abs. 

“Leo-”

“Now,” Leo interrupts. “If I recall correctly, I fucked you in the shower this morning before you left. Are you really that insatiable?”

Blushing, Neymar begins to explain himself, “Yes- I mean no. I’m not that bad.”

“I mean,” Leo starts, pausing to gulp and to look past Neymar. “I don’t know how seeing yourself made out of wax could turn anyone on, but with you I can never be sure what gets you going in the first place anyway so-”

Neymar lets out a laugh and puts his hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Stop! That’s totally not why I’m turned on right now. How can you- oh my god stop, I don’t even want to think about that.”

“Then what was it, Ney?” Leo asks with curious, inquiring eyes.

Without saying a word, Neymar sighs and reaches over to grab his iPad. Silently, he hands it over to Leo, and then he flips over onto his front to bury his head in a pillow. 

“Oh,” Leo says, doing nothing to quell Neymar’s embarrassment. “I hadn’t realized they released these yet.”

“And I can’t believe you didn’t warn me of their existence!” Neymar exclaims, words coming out muffled by the pillow. 

“Stop being so dramatic. It’s just a video of me talking about my life story, something I’m sure you’ve heard a thousand time, and a picture of me in a suit. It’s not like you haven’t seen me in one before.”

Neymar whines and turns his head to stare up at Leo annoyed. “Yeah, but I haven’t seen you look like that in that suit. C’mon you know how worked up I get whenever I see you a suit, why did you think this would be any different?”

Leo gives him a confused look and answers, “I don’t know. Maybe because we just fucked this morning. Because it’s different than seeing me in one in person. Because I don’t even look that good.”

Neymar sits up to face his boyfriend head on with a wide open mouth. “Okay, okay, first off, since when has one orgasm a day ever kept me satisfied? Second off, yes it’s different than seeing you in person, because if you were here you’d be the one getting me off, but a picture of you still makes me imagine what you would be doing to me if you were here, so your observation is irrelevant.

“And third off, Leo seriously, you look like a God in that suit. This is definitely one of your best photoshoots and everyone on the internet and their moms know it too. I just- God- when I saw that first picture, it was a shock that I didn’t come right then and there. You really need to get over this humble ‘Oh, I’m not good looking’ attitude because it seriously pisses me off. You’re so handsome, and it’s an insult to everyone else when you think so lowly of yourself.”

By the end of Neymar’s little speech, Leo is smirking shyly, trailing his fingers up and down his boyfriend’s side. “So,” Leo says quietly. “You think I’m handsome, huh?”

“Oh, shut up,” Neymar says haughtily, pushing Leo away from him. Laughing, Leo grabs his hand and pushes him over onto his back. Through their whole conversation, Neymar hadn’t lost his erection, and when Leo’s hand descends to trail down it lightly, Neymar knows it wouldn’t have taken much anyway to get it back. Leo laughter dies as he grabs his boyfriend’s cock, rubbing it up and down tenderly. 

Before Leo could continue, though, Neymar reaches up with his free hand to pull him down for a kiss. They make out leisurely as Leo gets him off. It only takes a few more tugs for Neymar to reach the edge of an orgasm. 

“Wait, wait,” Neymar says desperately, breaking from their kiss.

“What?”

“Just wait.” Neymar scans the area around them for a second before he spots his iPad. Quickly, he grabs it and opens up the picture of Leo again. “Okay, okay, you can continue.”

“Seriously, Ney?”

“Yeah, seriously. Now c’mon, kiss my neck, too.” 

Reluctantly, Leo obeys his wishes. A few minutes later, after Leo has given Neymar a plethora of hickeys, Neymar comes. His body spasms under Leo’s as he closes his eyes and lets his orgasm wash over. Leo strokes him through it, and when it’s over, Leo leaves to grab a wash cloth to clean him off.

“So,” Neymar says once Leo throws away the wash cloth. “Did you get to keep the suit?”

Leo bites his bottom lip in a smile and runs a hand through Neymar’s hair. When he gets to the end of the strands, he grips them and uses them to throw Neymar’s head to the side. “No, I didn’t get to keep the suit.”

“Damn. I guess this is it for us then,” Neymar says with a sigh. Leo’s other hand, which had been resting peacefully on Neymar’s hip, now moves to start tickling him there. “No,” Neymar whines, squirming profusely about the bed and trying to push Leo’s hands away as another one joins. Leo ignores his pleas and continues his assault on his boyfriend. “Leo, stop please!”

“Take it back, right now,” Leo demands.

“I do, I do! I take it back! Just please stop,” Neymar says between giggles. Finally, Leo stops, whispering something out loud that sounds like ‘Too easy.’ He retightens his hold on Neymar’s hips and pulls the boy into his lap for a kiss. Neymar wraps his arms around Leo’s neck willingly and deepens the kiss. 

The kiss lasts no longer than a moment before Leo pulls away to the sound of Neymar’s protest. “Mmm, I’m sorry, Ney. You know I have to leave. I’m pretty sure I’m late already so I better get going.”

“No,” Neymar drawls out, holding onto Leo tightly to prevent him from standing up. “Don’t leave me.”

“Ney,” Leo warns, rolling his eyes. “Stop being dramatic. You knew this was coming, as it always has to come inevitably during the summer. But we’ll be in touch, so don’t start freaking out on me now.” Then Leo pauses and takes a second to look questioningly at Neymar. “Wait, why are you freaking out? You were fine this morning.”

“Mhmm, but that was before I saw you in that suit and I realized what I would be missing when you leave.” Neymar moves to start sucking on Leo’s neck vigorously, then he pauses to whisper in Leo’s ear, “Which is free porn.”

Leo shakes his head disapprovingly at Neymar, making the younger one giggle. 

 

A few days later, when the rest of the photos have been released, Neymar calls Leo to give him another piece of his mind for not warning him again. But all it takes is a racy Skype call to relax the younger one (and maybe another call to Sport Illustrated to have the photos framed for Neymar’s house.)


End file.
